Perasaanku
by Apri-chan uchiha strife
Summary: Sakura mempunyai perasaan suka pada seniornya selama satu tahun. namun dia tak berani mengatakan perasasaanya.  Hingga ada suatu ketika ia berani mendekati senornya tersebut namun ada suatu halangan yang membuat dia mundur dalam hal ini.


Ehem2 jumpa lg dngn author gaje. Kali ni sya bawakan fic romance yang oneshort lagi.

Dari pada banyak bacot, mending baca aja deh XP.

_Perasaaanku_

Author : Apri-chan Uchiha strife.

Pairing : SakuX?.

Warning : OC,OOC, Geje, Alay, Mungkin bahasanya agak campuran.

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-sempai

Genre : Romance and Drama

Fandom : Naruto.

* * *

...

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah seorang diri.

Disini sepi. Disini senyap.

Yang ada hanya langkah kakiku dan suara seorang anak lelaki yg sedang bermain basket di lapangan tengah sekolah.

Dia lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam yang terlihat sangat tajam.

Yang ku tahu dia adalah seniorku di konoha gakuen ini, namanya Sasuke Uchiha.

Jujur sejak masuk konoha gakuen ini,dialah orang yg aku suka.

Dia keren dan ganteng.

Aku menyukainya. Tapi, dia pasti tak menyukaiku.

Tak terasa berjalan,sekarang aku telah sampai di depan pintu kelasku.

Ku longok suasana kelasku dari luar. benar saja,sesuai dugaanku dari awal,ternyata kelas masih sangat sepi.

Huft. Apa yg harus aku lakukan?. Kataku dalam hati.

Tiba2 dibenakku terlintas sebuah ide.

Dengan sigap ku ambil buku pelajaran bahasa jepang dan langsung duduk di pinggir koridor depan kelas.

Ku buka 1 demi 1 lembar dibuku itu.

Duk... Duk... Duk.

Sebuah bola basket menggelinding ke arahku,lebih tepatnya lagi bola itu ada di depanku.

"Hoi!. Bisa tolong lemparkan bolanya kemari?" kata Sasuke yg berada di tengah lapangan dengan nafas yg terengah-engah dan tubuhnya penuh keringat.

Aku agak panik,karena akhirnya selama 1 tahun aku disini baru 1 kali dia berbicara denganku.

"Hoi!" katanya padaku karena bolanya tak dilempar olehku.

Dengan wajah yg merah,aku melempar bola ke arahnya.

"Yupz!. Arigatou gozaimasu" katanya sambil menangkap bola yg tadi ku lempar.

"Hm" gumamku dengan pipi yg merah.

Meski jarak kami jauh,tapi jantungku berdetak kencang.

Apa ini yang disebut cinta pandangan pertama,ya?. Gumamku.

Aku berusaha memfokuskan fikiranku ke buku yg sedangku baca.

Tiba2 suara langkah kaki menghampiriku.

"Hm. Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu" kata orang itu dengan nada berat.

"B-b-boleh" kataku dengan gugup.

"Kenapa kau slalu datang pagi?" tanyanya.

"A-aku ke pagian" kataku tanpa melihat lawan bicaraku itu.

"Oh. Ko bisa?. Dimana2 ga da kata 'ke pagian' tapi banyanya 'ke siangan'. Hehe" katanya berusaha membuat lelucon.

Aku tersenyum.

"Rumahku jauh. Jadi aku berangkat jam 5 pagi. Sampai sini ternyata masih jam 6 pagi. Kalau kau kenapa berangkat pagi?" kataku berbalik menanya.

"Hah?. Jam 5 pagi?" katanya dengan nada yg tak percaya.

"Hehehe. Ia. Rumahku di sunagakure,kadang kalau jam 8 pagi sering ada badai pasir" kataku masih tanpa melihat kearah lawan bicaraku itu.

"Oh. Kalau aku kesini hanya untuk bermain bola basket" katanya.

"Oh" kataku.

"Hm. Dari tadi aku perhatikan,kau sedang membaca buku,tapi kok kau hanya membaca halaman itu saja,sih?" katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Eh" aku baru menyadarinya,dan aku langsung membuka lembar berikutnya.

"Hihihi. Kau lucu" tawanya.

Sedangkan aku masih menundukkan wajah.

Aku malu. Ternyata aku benar-benar salah tingkah.

"Hei. Hei" katanya sambil berusaha mencuri perhatianku,namun aku menundukan wajahku.

"Hei" katanya lagi,kali ini wajahnya tepat berada didepan wajahku.

Aku tersentak kebelakang.

Pipi ku memerah,dengan gerakan reflek aku menutupi wajahku dengan buku yg ku baca.

"Hm" Gumamnya sambil menatap mataku.

"Matamu indah..." katanya sambil menatap mataku.

"Hn" kataku dengan pipi yg memerah.

Jantungku berdebar kencang.

Rasanya ingin meledak.

Atau ingin pingsan,tapi tak bisa.

"Hahaha pipimu sekarang jadi merah. Hm, Btw kamu suka perhatiin aku,ya?" candanya sambil tertawa.

"Eh" pipiku makin memerah.

Jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Ups. Maaf,by the way namamu siapa?" katanya,sambil berubah posisi seperti semula.

"A-aku,Sakura Haruno" Kataku dengan gugup.

"Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Kau anak kelas XI IPA,ya?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"I-ia. Kau kelas XII IPA,kan?" kataku berbalik menanya.

"Yupz. Salam kenal ya?" katanya.

"Sasuke!" panggil seorang anak lelaki dari depan kelas XII yg kelasnya bersebrangan dariku.

"Hoi!" sahut sasuke padanya.

"Hei. Aku kesana dulu,ya?. Bye" katanya dan langsung berlalu.

Plak!.

Aku tampar wajahku.

Mimpi apa aku semalam?.

Aku benar2 tak percaya apa yg terjadi hari ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke-senpai mulai menyadari bahwa aku selalu memperhatikannya.

"Sakura!" kata Ino mengagetkanku.

"Eh. Ino!" kataku kaget.

"Saku. kita masuk ke kelas,yuk" ajak Ino.

"Ayo" kataku sambil merangkul sahabatku itu.

...

Kring!.

Bel berbunyi nyaring menandakan pelajaran telah usai.

"Ino. Kita ke kantin yuk" ajakku.

"Kau duluan saja,aku mau sama si sai dulu nih" katanya.

"Ya,udah. Aku duluanya?" kataku sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

Huh!. Mentang2 punya pacar baru,sahabat jadi ditinggalin. Kataku dalam hati.

Sesungguhya,dari dulu aku memang tak mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Melihat sahabatku yg sudah punya kekasih,aku jadi iri... Dan orang yg aku suka cuma Sasuke-senpai.

Aku harap dia juga menyukaiku.

Dari jauh aku lihat Sasuke-senpai sedang berjalan sendiri dikoridor sekolah,sepertinya dia ingin ke kantin juga.

"Sasuke-senpai!" panggilku.

Dia menengok.

"Hoi!" katanya balik menyahut.

Aku berlari kearahnya.

Tiba2 seorang anak perempuan berambut merah datang ,dan langsung mengandeng tangan sasuke dengan mesra.

Aku kaget,dan menghentikan langkah kakiku.

Hatiku terasa panas.

Apa ini yang dinamakan 'cemburu'?.

"Sakura-chan" kata Sasuke heran melihatku berhenti ditengah jalan.

"Eh" aku baru menyadarinya,setelah itu aku langsung melanjutkan langkah kakiku.

"Sasuke-senpai" sapaku saat aku berjalan disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Hm. Engak,cuma mau menyapa,aja. Hm,senpai mau ke kantin,ya?" kataku sedikit bosa basi.

"Iya,nih" katanya.

"By the way,dia pacar senpai,ya?" kataku ceplas ceplos. Padahal dalam hatiku,berharap agar dia anak perempuan berambut merah bukanlah pacar Sasuke-senpai,yang ku incar.

"Ia nih. Dia pacarku. Namanya Karin" katanya sambil mengenalkan anak perempuan berambut merah itu.

"Aku Karin. Anak kelas XII IPS" Katanya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Anak kelas XI IPA,Senang berkenalan dengan Karin-senpai" kataku sambil tersenyum padahal hatiku menangis.

Aku kecewa.

Rasanya semua harapanku kepada sasuke-senpai pupus sudah.

Ku tundukkan wajahku.

Kecewa.

Kata itu yg menyelimuti hatiku.

Hatiku terasa panas!.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yg menusuk-nusuk dihatiku.

Rasanya sakit, Hingga air mata ini meleleh dipipiku.

Remuk!.

Remuk sasanya hatiku melihat mereka berdua sedang bermesraan seperti ini.

Aku kira dia tak ada yg punya,ternyata sudah ada.

Rasanya... Penantianku selama 1 tahun hanyalah sisa2 semata!.

"Senpai. Aku ke toilet dulu,ya" kataku berusaha membendung air mata ini dan langsung berlari menjauh di hadapan mereka.

...

Ditoilet aku meneteskan air mata.

Kenapa cinta slalu indah saat pertama saja?.

Mungkin,karena aku terlalu memendam rasa ini,sampai2 sasuke-senpai udah ada yg merebut.

Aku memang lemah!.

Aku memang pemalu!.

Nyaliku slalu menciut bila berhadapan langsung dengannya!. namun saat nyaliku terkumpul banyak... Ternyata dia sudah ada yg memiliki.

Mungkin benar kata teman lamaku.

"Saku. Kau orangnya pemalu. Menurutku rasa suka ini jangan di pendam-pendam,nanti Senpai yg kau kagumi di rebut orang lagi. Hm,menurutku kau jangan trlalu menyukai seseorang secara berlebihan. Bila kau masih pemalu,dan segan mendekatinya,lebih baik kau hanya sebatas mengagguminya tanpa berhara ingin memilikinya" kata teman lamaku yg bernama Hinata.

Kini, Aku sadar.

Harapanku sirnah sudah,dan aku ingin berhenti berharap ingin memilikinya.

The end

* * *

Hahah. Saya bikin fic yang ga bermutu lagi = =" -ketawa tnpa ekspresi-

Ni inspirasi yg sya terima pas jam 5 sore tadi saat saya bangun dari tidur siang saya = =".

.ck

Rasanya ada perintah yang menyambar bagai petir dan saya langsung ngetik lewat hp = =".

Please review,ya? *w* -ngarep-


End file.
